The invention relates to milking parlors having a plurality of milking stalls for milking mammals such as cows.
A milking parlor stall typically has a pair of shoulder bars guidingly locating the shoulders of the cow in a milking position. The bars can engage the cow's shoulders at bony areas having nerves, which is a source of discomfort for the cow. Cows have been observed with sore spots in the shoulders where there is no fur left. The present invention addresses and solves this problem, and additionally provides a further benefit of accommodating different size cows.